Honey Badger
"Fully-automatic assault rifle. Integrated Suppressor keeps shots silent and off the radar." -In game description Real Life The AAC Honey Badger is a short-barreled PDW with an integral suppressor. It is chambered in the .300 Blackout cartridge which is subsonic, allowing for very quiet shooting with the suppressor. It is designed to operate just like the M16 and M4 rifles, and its short length makes it excellent for CQB. It is overall one of the best weapons to use on missions that demand stealth. Singleplayer The Honey Badger is one of the assault rifles used by Guardian forces in stealth missions, alongside the suppressed HK416, CM901, and M4A1. Multiplayer The Honey Badger is unlocked at level . The Honey Badger kills in three to five shots like the SCAR and ACR. It has the lowest range in its class; it can get a three-hit-kill out to 16 meters, and a five-hit-kill out to 29 meters. Despite its poor range, it is important to remember that the Honey Badger always has a Suppressor attached. It has better range than the suppressed SCAR-L and ACR. Headshots will do 1.2x more damage, just like the other assault rifles. The Honey Badger has a fast fire rate of 800 RPM and moderate wall penetration. The Honey Badger is not the most accurate weapon. It has moderate, multi-directional recoil that is very hard to predict and control. Its iron sights are not the best, so optics are often recommended. The Honey Badger has a standard aim time of 250 milliseconds. It also has moderate hipfire accuracy and 0.95x player movement speed. The Honey Badger's magazines hold 30 rounds (40 w Extended Mags), and it has 90 rounds in reserve (180 w Scavenger). It reloads in 2.63 seconds with rounds left, and 3.16 seconds when empty. Since it has a built-in Suppressor, the Honey Badger unlocks later attachments one level earlier than other assault rifles. Optics like the Reflex and Red-Dot Sight assist in accuracy with their clear sight pictures. The Foregrip mitigates the Honey Badger's troublesome recoil. The Lightweight Grip makes the Honey Badger aim much faster, which aids in most gunfights. The Lightweight Stock's ADS movement speed increase allows the player to use strategies such as pre-aiming and pre-firing more effectively. Overall, the Honey Badger supports an aggressive and stealthy playstyle. Its weak range is compensated for by a fast rate of fire and good damage. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 7 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 10 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 12 Thermal - Weapon Level 15 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 6 FMJ - Weapon Level 8 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 9 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 11 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 13 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 14 Grenade Launcher - Weapon Level 16 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles